Warsman
Russia, USSR, England, United Kingdom |classification = Zangyaku Chojin > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Chojin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask), Hell's Bears (Michael) |trademark_technique(s) = Bear Claws, Screw Driver, Palo Special |family = Mikhailman (Father), Natasha Volkova (Mother) |trainer(s) = Robin Mask |japanese_voice = Ryoichi Tanaka (Kinnikuman - eps. 47-58 and TV Special) Hideyuki Hori (Kinnikuman - eps. 59~ and all movies and games) Hirohiko Kakegawa (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne Hideyuki Tanaka (Kinnikuman Nisei - Chloe) Eiji Takemoto ( Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2) |anime = Episode 30 |manga = Chapter 94 |english_voice = Adam Blaustein in Ultimate Muscle Dan Green in Ultimate Muscle (Games) |birthday = 1st October, 1957 ↑ ↑ TEAM MUSCLE編『キン肉マン 特盛』集英社〈ジャンプコミックスセレクション〉、1999年8月24日、ISBN 978-4-8342-1679-0 - pg 175 https://twitter.com/yude_shimada/status/1046679807923089409Kinnikuman: Volume 58 (Calendar)|other_voices = Ted Lewis (English)}}Warsman (ウォーズマン) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He is primarily voiced by Hori Hideyuki. 'About' Warsman is a and possessed retractable iron claws called . He also possesses excellent artificial intelligence and calmly judges his opponents so as to defeat them within 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, his inner computer begins to shut down and smoke emits from his body. Originally he was , and he even put Ramenman (known as "The Most Brutal Chojin") in a vegetative state. After the Chojin Olympics, he becomes a . As a Robo Chojin his body is constantly meeting with problems. Because of this poor treatment despite his popularity, Warsman has gained sympathy from readers and become even more popular well into Kinnikuman Nisei. When he first appears, the only sound that comes from his mouth is a creepy breathing ( , similar to that of Darth Vader from Star Wars. In the anime, Warsman's voice has a robotic effect. Appearance Without his mask, Warsman has shaggy, shoulder-length blond hair and a mostly robotic face, which has only one human eye on the left. Kinnikuman: Volume 37: Warsman Begins He has dark brown skin and - once his face-plate is attached - he is shown to have white eyes. 'Kinnikuman: Volume 44: Cover Page In the anime, he is given red eyes, and as Chloe his eyes are both blue and red (anime and manga respectively). The anime also denotes him with black skin. He typically has no facial expression, but when he faces a formidable opponent a creepy smile known as the ' appears on his face. 'Story' Kinnikuman Prehistory Warsman - then Nikolai Volkov - wore a bag over his head, as a child, in order to hide his robotic features. Due to this, he was treated poorly by other children. The children would throw rocks at him while he was taking bread and milk home. A large rock once struck him enough to draw blood, which frightened the children and caused them to flee. He cries and whispers 'help me'. It is revealed he has a dying mother, whom he helps by administering her medicine. There is no time to call for a doctor, as his mother - Natasha Volkoff - tells him the story of his father: Mikhailman. Despite being a champion, Mikhail told Natasha that he wanted to become stronger, and went for a Czech doctor named Yuri Kopylov (who was searching for a Chojin strong enough to endure a remodelling into a mechanical Chojin). Six months later, Mikhail returned with a modified body, but his heart was still the same. After some time, Nikolai is born, and they were a happy family. One day, however, Mikhail acted strange during a match, becoming aggressive to the point of killing his opponent and the referee. When he came back to his senses, he was unable to cope what his actions. He reveals a switch hidden on his abdomen and - after saying goodbye to Natasha and the baby Nikolai - self-destructed. With this, Nikolai learns why he is part machine. Natasha bids farewell, after begging him to remember the warmth of his father's blood courses through him, and finally dies. He swears never to be ashamed, as he carries his parents' blood. Ten years later, as he visits the grave of his parents, the SKGB confront Nikolai. They promise that he will be even greater than his father, and - wishing to make his father proud - he joins their cause. He is taken to a hidden location named "The Wolf's Room", and given his black armour and the stage-name Warsman. Unknown to them, a man - (Barracuda) - appears to be interested in Warsman's abilities and watches them from afar.The training was intense and unethical, but Warsman displayed great physical prowess and combat intellect. One of the Chojin, Kommandas, is impressed with Warsman being able to withstand their hellish training, as at least ten people drop out every day. Warsman says he will never drop out and considers it to be heaven, as they get all the exercise they need, eat all the food they want, and sleep under a warm blanket, and asks Kommandas to stay strong. After six months of training, Warsman is connected to several cables in a laboratory and asked to use his computer-brain to locate a secret technique from one of the western first-rate Chojin wrestlers, and by doing so he learns Robin Mask's Palo Special. Barracuda watches from the shadows and is impressed with Warsman's talent, deciding that he will be able to defeat Kinnikuman. At night, Warsman talks to his deceased parents (whose photograph he has saved). He leaves his room to collect water for his flower, and overhears a conversation between Kowalski and his men. The only reason the SKGB is training Chojin is to use them as robotic Chojin soldiers capable of destroying an entire army, the wrestling training being only a ruse, and with the success of the first soldier, Warsman, they plan to mass-produce robo-chojin. Warsman cries in response, before he tears through the thick iron door. He attacks the people inside, until armed soldiers arrive. The injured Kowalski tells them to not fire and leave him to their second robot Chojin soldier. Warsman tries to escape, by running into the forest (despite it being nighttime). Kommandas, now a cold-hearted robot-Chojin soldier, appears and attacks Warsman. Warsman doesn't want to harm his friend, but Barracuda appears within the trees. He states that no longer the Kommandas that was once Warsman's friend, but a killer machine, and that to become a great Chojin, Warsman must be cold-hearted, be precise like an angel, and bold like a devil. Warsman than uses his Bear Claw and the Palo Special to kill Kommandas. Warsman initially turns to attack Barracuda, but Barracuda reveals he is Robin Mask. Robin Mask then takes Warsman to Japan, so he can become a great Chojin wrestler. 21st Chojin Olympics Warsman is seen as a contestant for the USSR in the 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 94 The preliminary match takes place on a roller-skating rink with various traps, in which he must complete ten laps, and he manages to come first place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 95 He is assigned his place in the final matches via a giant pachinko machine; his first match, in the first rounds of Block A, is against Teapackman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 96 The fight against Teapackman is in Kourakuen Stadium, whom he defeats with his Screw Driver technique. Kinnikuman: Chapter 97 He follows his match by slighting Pentagon by ignoring his offer of a handshake, in advance of their upcoming match. The semi-finalists are required to participate in a ceremony, in which they ride horses around a race-track - they all finished at the same time (save for Kinnikuman). Kinnikuman: Chapter 99 In the next round he went up against Pentagon, and although Pentagon’s aerial techniques worked on Warsman for awhile, Warsman eventually tore of Pentagon’s wings and eviscerated him with his Bear Claws. Kinnikuman: Chapter 102 Warsman is next due to fight the “Most Brutal Chojin” Ramenman in a “Battle of the Beasts”. On the way to the ring, he stops to sign autographs for children, only to be brutally chastised by his trainer/manager Mr Barracuda. Kinnikuman: Chapter 103 The match was a Steel Cage Casket Death Match. The winner was the first to throw his opponent out of the cage and into a coffin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 106 On entering the ring, Bibimba accidentally runs into him (Natsuko Shono in the anime). Warsman stops Mr Barracuda from attacking her, which shows a softer side to his character. It was during this fight that Warsman’s fighting computer was first mentioned. Kinnikuman: Chapter 107 Though he gave it his all, Ramenman just couldn't gain an advantage over Warsman. Warsman threw him out of the cage and through a table. He then got on the top of the cage and jumped towards Ramenman with his trademark Screw Driver technique, but Ramenman blocked it with the ring bell. Kinnikuman: Chapter 108 He thought he had trapped Warsman's Bear Claws, but Warsman burst through the bell and stabbed Ramenman in the temple, turning him into a vegetable. He then threw Ramenman's limp body into a coffin, winning the match. Warsman trains for his match by blindfolding himself and seeing which inmates (on death row) can run past him, with the intent to kill them on their way past him and to freedom (as they'll be released if they succeed). Kinnikuman: Chapter 109 Warsman kills all 149 prisoners, despite Bibimba's pleas, but allows one elderly man to live, out of mercy so that he may meet his grandson (Bibimba was replaced by Natsuko in the anime). Kinnikuman: Chapter 110 He then is seen at Toshima Pool Park for a press conference. Kinnikuman angers Warsman by mocking him, as he pulls back his chair and forces him to fall in public. After Kinnikuman strikes Binimba, Warsman becomes infuriated at his actions and lunges to attack, at which point Kinnikuman uses his Bear Claw Defence to remove his clawed hand. Warsman counters with the Palo Special, before Terryman saves him by kicking him away into the waters. Barracuda declares the next match will be a Mask Removal Death Match. A guard accidentally walks in on an unmasked Warsman before his match, but Warsman pretends that he is shaving his beard in case he is unmasked in the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 111 Binimba gifts him with a belt before his match. He is revealed to be 5kg overweight at his weigh-in; Barracuda demands he remove the belt, but Binimba asks him to remove his claws, but - just as he decides to remove his claws - a child trips. Warsman offers to help them, but they attack him, and Warsman instead decides to remove the belt. Warsman loses control, destroying the scales and many people and parts of the room, and Barracuda drags him back to their dressing room to calm him down - it is revealed Barracuda is Robin Mask and only his true face can calm him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 112 Warsman is chained by Robin Mask, but - in his rage - released to interfere with a show match between Mayumi Kinniku and Harabote Muscle as a "training exercise". Kinnikuman: Chapter 113 He tosses the ring with them away, until Kinnikuman tosses it back. Warsman is stopped from killing a catatonic Ramenman, only for Robin Mask to reveal his true identity to the crowd and that Warsman is his chance for revenge. Kinnikuman initially gains the upper hand, as Warsman essentially copies Robin's techniques, which Kinnikuman knows very well from their previous matches. Kinnikuman: Chapter 114 Warsman reverts back to his own style, then removes Kinnikuman's mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 115 Underneath each of Kinnikuman's masks is another mask, so Warsman struggles to unmask him. Warsman starts to remove Kinnikuman's actual mask, revealing black hair, until Kinnikuman performs the Muscle Curtain. Kinnikuman: Chapter 116 Binimba begs Warsman to stop, after he leaves Kinnikuman a bloody mess, but Robin Mask threatens to return him to the streets. Kinnikuman: Chapter 117 Kinnikuman has the chance to throw Warsman onto his own Bear Claw, but refuses as he doesn't want to become as brutal as Warsman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 118 Warsman thus changes his mind about his evil ways, but is attacked by Robin, who then proceeds to slap Binimbap. Warsman attacks Robin and continues to fight fairly against Kinnikuman. Warsman is able to overcome Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength with his Palo Special, proving himself stronger and with greater techniques, but Warsman overheats in battle if he fights past 30 minutes and 35 minutes have gone by in the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 119 Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Buster and wins the match; he is required to remove Warsman's mask, but Warsman - talking for the first time - reveals his face. Kinnikuman: Chapter 120 He is revealed to have a cybernetic face. Kinnikuman thus returns his mask. Seven Devil Chojins Arc Warsman takes part in a chojin event for children. Kinnikuman: Chapter 122 He strives to get the children to safety, when the Devil Chojin attack, but is stopped by Black Hole. Warsman punches, but his hand goes through Black Hole's head, and is flipped over by him, before he is hit by Buffaloman's Hurricane Mixer. He is knocked out and falls through the ring mat. He awakens just long enough to directly challenge them. Kinnikuman: Chapter 123 Stecase King then climbs atop his head, only to blast him with music and break his sensory system. This defeats him. When Kinnikuman is too weak to continue in his trials against the Seven Devil Chojin, his friends agree to fight on his behalf, which includes a newly recovered Warsman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 Warsman decides - as they pick their opponents - that he will fight against Buffaloman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match takes place in a Denen Colosseum, where Warsman laments that he never expected to use his claws again. Buffaloman attacks with a Hurricane Mixer; Warsman dodges the attack, but attacks again and injures Warsman's hip. Kinnikuman: Chapter 138 After taking out a piece of Warsman's helmet, Warsman uses his inbuilt computer to calculate his next move. Warsman manages to get in a series of blows, but most are ineffective or easily countered. Buffaloman reveals that this is because is Chojin Kyodo is so much higher than Warsman. Buffaloman manages to destroy Warsman's Bear Claws, followed by piercing his chest with his horns. Kinnikuman: Chapter 139 Warsman uses his Yuujo Power to continue to fight for a while longer. They fight evenly until Warsman is too exhausted to continue and smoke billows from his body. Kinnikuman: Chapter 140 Just before defeat, Warsman is able to break Buffaloman's horn. A series of Hurricane Blows defeats Warsman, but - with his last ounce of strength - he manages to stand, but he remains unconscious and Buffaloman walks away. Kinnikuman: Chapter 141 At this point, Terryman's shoelace snaps and Kinnikuman cries out Warsman's name, as it is revealed he has died from the attack. After Buffaloman's defeat, he uses the last of his Chojin Kyodo to resurrect the Justice Chojin that were defeated during the competition. Kinnikuman: Chapter 159 This allows Warsman to come back to life, as he breaks out of his coffin in the Chojin Mortuary. Warsman is thus returned to life. Golden Mask Arc Warsman first appears at a physical for the chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 160 He - along with the other chojin - have their power drained by some unseen force, and Warsman shows that his power has been halved and this has left him weak. When six masked men attack, Warsman tries to attack them and is knocked down by their sheer power. Kinnikuman: Chapter 161 Warsman is later placed inside a round, bubble-like, life-support device. Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 Later, Kinnikuman fights against Planetman, who uses images of Kinnikuman's friends on his body to transmit damage to the respective chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 169 The image of Warsman is above Planetman's heart, and Warsman begs Kinnikuman to sacrifice his life in order to defeat Planetman and save the others' lives. Kinnikuman punches through Warsman, which defeats Planetman, but leaves Warsman unconscious and prone on the floor of the arena. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 The leftover of the six evil chojin enter Warsman's body, and Geronimo reveals that Warsman can be woken up should they enter his body and manually restart his heart. A well appears and they all enter his body. Warsman's mask pops off, while his face shifts to show all those Justice Chojin that entered his body in order to attempt to save his life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Warsman's eyes light up, and they project an image - to those outside - of what is going on inside him body, so that they may watch the fights. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 He starts to fit, when the matches take a dark turn and Kinnikuman slips down his spine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 180 After they achieve victory, Kinnikuman throws the gold mask at Warsman's heart and restarts it, which saves his life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 187 Devil Shogun arrives to prevent the chojin from leaving Warsman, and - as they grow - they will eventually kill him by growing inside him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 188 Geronimo sacrifices himself, so that the others can escape, and this causes Warsman to weep, as his tears help bring the chojin back out into the outside world. Kinnikuman: Chapter 189 Warsman wakes up and sacrifices 100,000 units of power to bring Geronimo back to life. While trying to defeat Devil Shogun and the last two opponents, Warsman attacks them despite still being weakened, and is tossed aside and knocked unconscious again, even as he seeks to give it his best. Kinnikuman: Chapter 190 After Kinnikuman defeats Devil Shogun, Warsman celebrates with him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 Dream Chojin Tag Arc Warsman arrives with the others to Kinnikuman's home. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 They go to Kourakuen Hall, and they reveal that they will participate in the Dream Chojin Tag Tournament. Robin Mask announces that he and Warsman have formed a team: Chojin Master/Student Combo. They leave Kinnikuman, along with the other Justice Chojin. It is revealed by Harabote Muscle that they are the favourite tag-team to win. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 They are seen - in a video - working in perfect unison to defeat the Blood Illusions with a German Suplex, and thus have been formally chosen to enter. Warsman and Robin Mask later arrive at the tournament. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 They navigate through a maze, which matches them against the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 They enter the third ring, where their opponents wait for them. Kinnikuman: Chapter 222 Like the other Idol Chojins, Warsman has his Yujo Power stolen by Asuraman and Sunshine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 Robin and Warsman work together to battle Big the Budo, until Warsman gets knocked into the ropes, and he rips the ropes to free himself and attempt Tag Formation A, which features Robin Mask taking Warsman into a Tower Bridge and spinning him, so that he may use a Rolling Bear Claw. This allows him to slash at Neptuneman's chest. Warsman watches the match from the side, as Robin Mask takes the lead. Kinnikuman: Chapter 223 After Neptuneman steals Warsman's Bear Claws, he attempts a Palo Special. Neptuneman counters, before impaling Warsman on his spike, and then using a Nose Dive and a Double Leg Suplex. This knocks off Warsman's mask, causing Robin to come to his defence. Kinnikuman: Chapter 224 Neptuneman reveals he intends to steal Warsman's mask for his collection, but Warsman snatches it back and puts it back over his face. The Hell's Missionaries then use a Cross-Bomber. This knocks off Warsman's mask, allowing Neptuneman to add it to his collection. Warsman is cradled in Robin Mask's arms, while he asks who is laughing at his face, and - as Robin reassures him that no one is laughing - Warsman dies in his mentor's arms and leaves Robin weeping in grief. Warsman's corpse is then tossed from the mountain by Big the Budo, but caught by Kinnikuman Great. This is the last that Warsman is seen, until the following arc where regains his life and returns to his friends. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Warsman is next seen in the Chojin Graveyard. Kinnikuman: Chapter 284 Kinnikuman dies during his match with Mixer Taitei, and encounters Warsman turning a giant wheel. Warsman reveals that it is possible to escape the Chojin Graveyard, as those that work hard enough can gain a "life ball", and four life balls will enable one to be resurrected. He gives Kinnikuman three of his life-balls, and then proceeds to attack the Hakamori Oni to help Kinnikuman escape (despite not having four balls). He holds open the exit to the graveyard, while Kinnikuman makes his way back to life. While the semi-finals take place, against Kinnikuman Zebra, Warsman plans an attack to escape the graveyard and never to return. Kinnikuman: Chapter 297 Doctor Bombe appears and takes Warsman into an old cave, where flowers - the only connection to the world of the living - grow. He plans to give Warsman an artificial heart, which will bring him back to life. Warsman is thus resurrected, allowing him to race back to the living world without interference, as the Graveyard Demons cannot harm living people. Kinnikuman: Chapter 298 Warsman reemerges in Himeji Castle. He saves Meat Alexandria from The Manriki, as he enters the ring during their match. He is then announced as a stand-in for Meat in Team Kinnikuman. The Manriki gains an instant advantage, as Warsman is left unable to counter and experiences a series of blows, and Doctor Bombe - from the Graveyard - Warsman has been sent back with no memories of fighting, so he is the equivalent of a novice chojin. After being prompted by his teammates to use his Bear Claw, he instead throws the claws at the Manriki. Kinnikuman: Chapter 299 Warsman continues to throw his Bear Claw over and over, and - as Team Zebra realise his brain has been partially deleted on revival - he succumbs to a basic Body Slam. The crowd starts to turn on Warsman, which reminds him of the bullying he endured as a child, and he starts to fight in a brutal manner, while putting his Bear Claws on his feet to deliver deadly kicks against The Manriki. Robin Mask recognises the look in Warsman's eyes as the one of a Brutal Chojin, from when they first met, and so removes his mask and uses a makeshift wig to look like Mr Barracuda. He finds a whip in order to get Warsman's attention, and Warsman starts to obey his commands. This goes well, but Warsman regains his Warsman's Smile and quickly becomes more and more brutal. Kinnikuman: Chapter 300 Warsman gains the upper hand by breaking Manriki's legs and ripping off his vises. When Warsman goes in for the kill, Kinnikuman intervenes. Warsman cries to see Kinnikuman sacrifice himself for an attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 300 Robin Mask, Kinnikuman, and Terryman then proceed to teach Warsman about Friendship Power, and this brings back all of his memories and his full personality. Just as the thirty minute mark of the match hits, and Warsman starts to overheat, he wins with a Palo Special. He then watches the Team Soldier match with his peers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 302 Before the finals, Harabote gives the teams three days to train. Kinnikuman: Chapter 336 Warsman trains alone in a bamboo forest in Nara. Kinnikuman: Chapter 337 To train against Mammothman, he engineers a training device that will send multiple bamboo spears hurtling towards him at the same time. Just when Warsman seems to have mastered the technique, Neptuneman interrupts his training to remind him that the device is only throwing one spear at once, and Mammothman attacks with two tusks at a time. Kinnikuman: Chapter 338 With a Warsman Smile, Warsman is finally able to learn the counter to Mammothman. On the way to the finals, Mammothman corners Warsman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 339 Warsman appears to successfully counter every attack, but is still late to the finals. Mammothman arrives and tosses Warsman's battered mask to Team Kinnikuman, and reveals - despite his strong start - Warsman lost to him. Geronimo reveals that he found Warsman and took him to a chojin hospital, and will take his place in the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 340 He - along with other Justice Chojin arrives to support Kinnikuman during the final match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 382 King Muscle vs. Terryman In a special edition chapter, Meat tells a story to Terry the Kid and Mantaro Kinniku. In which, Terryman challenges his best friend Kinnikuman to a fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Special Edition: King Muscle vs. Terryman Warsman arrives at Terryman's ranch in the USA, riding a horse, and he is alongside Buffaloman - they declare they will help him to train. They initially defeat Terryman, proving he has a lot of progress to make to defeat Kinnikuman. Two days later, Terryman is able to defeat them both. They leave together for the match, only to discover Natsuko was in a car accident. Warsman calms Buffaloman, stating: "His greatest love is fighting for her move; the match is the least of his concerns". They spend the night sleeping at the hospital, as Terryman stays at her bedside. Eventually, they return to the match and Warsman stays as a witness to the match. He applauds alongside his fellow chojin once the match is declared a draw, and Terryman and Kinnikuman embrace. [[Farewell, Kinnikuman!|'Farewell, Kinnikuman!']] At Kinnikuman's retirement ceremony, each Justice Chojin takes a turn to ring a bell to commemorate Kinnikuman leaving the wrestling world. Farewell, Kinnikuman!! Warsman takes his turn after Terryman, where - through laughter - he uses his Bear Claw to partially break the bell. This provokes the others, in particular Brocken Jr. who tries to attack him, but Robin Mask appears to warn him that he must remain calm. When Terryman and Buffaloman later seek to interfere with Robin Mask and Kinnikuman's fight, Warsman proceeds to stop them. He tells them that Robin Mask means no harm, but simply wants a fair rematch and is fighting in good faith. He watches the fight with the other chojin, and is seen applauding when the match reaches its conclusion. Kinnikuman Nisei [[Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] In Kinnikuman Nisei, Warsman has assumed the identity of (Lord Flash in the English dub) and serves as Kevin Mask’s trainer and second, first appearing as his three-legged race companion. He first meets Kevin in "Kevin the Gym", where Kevin is training back in London, and offers his services as his trainer, for which - as we discover - he expects no payment except to see Kevin win the championship belt. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 196 Kevin agrees, but their initial relationship is difficult, as Kevin disbelieves he can successfully achieve many of the techniques being taught by Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 198 Chloe - Warsman - also renounces his Russian citizenship so that he can be the same nationality as Kevin, thus helping him as his second in the Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 200 He is first introduced during the final preliminary event: "Wheezy Wheezy Three-Legged Race!", in which the chojins had to chose a partner from the stands. Kevin had people flock their arms to him asking to be his partner. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 133 During the race Kevin and his partner faced the obstacles. At the first obstacle being a steep hill Kevin noticed what Meat was trying to do by going sideways. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 134 The second obstacle was crossing a spinning log. Chloe told Kevin to spin with the log so they wouldn't fall. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 135 Near the end of the race the Kevin pair got attacked by King Castle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 136 When Chloe was in the air and their ankle strap twisted he said to King Castle, while having his foot on Castle's face, the difference between winning and losing chojins. With that second the ankle strap untwisted and Kevin came from behind to kick in the back of Castle's head. King Castle head explodes, and Kevin shoves Jade out of the way. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 137 Kaiser Moon tries to attack the Kevin pair near the final stretch of the race, but they sweep under Kaiser's feet and shoulder drop his head causing him to be incapacitated. Kevin and Chloe come in first place, using well balanced teamwork. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 139 Kevin is ten minutes late to his match with Jijimman, when Chloe grows worried. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 146 Chloe eventually seeks out Kevin, who has spent thirty minutes fully clothed in a sauna whose heat was turned to maximum, and proceeded to stand on one finger until he lost consciousness. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 151 He is nearly disqualified when he is thirty minutes late for his match, but is half-carried to the ring by Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 152 Kevin collapses while trying to enter the ring, and - as he is stripped of his street clothes by Chloe - it is revealed he has lost a great deal of weight, which leaves him at a seeming disadvantage for battle. Kevin proceeds to his next match with Chloe at his side on a private aeroplane, as they bond and discuss tactics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 154-155 Kevin Mask trains with Chloe inside the airport terminal. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 165 A parade is thrown the day before the semi-finals, in Odori Park, where Keven Mask - as a semi-finalist - is forced to participate, but he becomes frustrated as it is time he could spend training for the match. Kevin thus engages in a fake fight with Chloe, which they use as a distraction to escape the parade. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 179 Kevin then proceeds to train with Chloe in Najima Park. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 180 Chloe appears again to dress Kevin in his armour before the Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 189 He appears restless, as commented on by Meat, and he offers no advice to Kevin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 190 Meat realises this silence is no strategy, when Chloe flinches at the rain of Kevin's blood, and that Chloe is for some reason incapacitated, but he comes to terms with events and swears that his reservations are gone: "I am utterly Kevin Mask's second"! Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 191 After Chloe finally gives a stream of advice, he commands Kevin not just to win the match, but to destroy/kill Ilioukhine. This leads Kevin to use the OLAP technique. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 193 Chloe trains Kevin for his upcoming battle with Mantaro Kinniku. They train with a demolition ball, in hopes of learning a counter for Muscle Millennium, and - when Kevin is injured - tears his shirt to create a tourniquet. A flashback then reveals how they met three months ago, as Chloe begged to become Kevin's trainer. During Kevin's warm-ups prior to the match with Mantaro, Chloe forgets his stopwatch; this leads him to retrieve it, during which he crosses paths with Ramenman, who experience great head pain on sight of him and his wound reopening. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 197 A second flashback reveals Chloe teaching Kevin to incorporate his father's techniques into his own repertoire. The Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kevin Mask begins. It is revealed Chloe changed citizenship to be Kevin's second; Chloe reveals he became Kevin's second to teach the secrets entrusted to him by Robin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 200 Kevin - caught in the heat of battle - tries to attack Mantaro while he's down, which triggers Chloe to run to the ringside and command his stop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 202 Ramenman rises out of instinct, where he tells Chloe to stop, and Chloe mutters that he wasn't about to do anything. In the first of several flashbacks, Chloe reveals he was given the Olap Technique by Robin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 204 He commands Kevin to do the Mach Pulveriser, but Kevin loses control of the attack and accidentally heads towards Ramenman, at which point Chloe jumps between the two of them. In another flashback, Chloe is revealed to have taught Kevin the attack, and in present day, he bleeds profusely from the attack that strikes his mask and causes it to crack (revealing part of his true mask beneath). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 205 He claims he was only there to pick up a stray towel, as the match resumes. Chloe explains he was given two books by Robin Mask, including the Palo Special. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 208 He explains that the Olap was too advanced for him to learn, and - as Kevin weeps at the sacrifice Chloe made for him, such as giving up his nationality - Chloe encourages him to continue. As Kevin begins to win the match, Chloe weeps tears of happiness for Kevin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 209 Kevin wins; Chloe reminds him that the only payment he requested was to see Kevin wear the championship belt, after which he attempts to sneak out unseen. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 211 He leaves one of the two books for Kevin, but takes the other. Kevin collapses, and - in a panic - Chloe races back to the ring and catches Kevin before he can make contact with the ground. Chloe's disguise breaks and reveals him to be Warsman. Warsman reveals he came initially to repay a debt to Robin, but promises to see Kevin again and maybe even fight him one day in the blue corner of the ring (due to that he does not age). He runs away in earnest, while Kinnikuman and Robin Mask watch with nostalgia and friendship. Demon Seed Arc Kevin trains to defeat Voltman in Toyama Power-Plant, Warsman - still ever watching over Kevin - finds Kevin fainted upon the snow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 265 He gathers his old mask, which Kevin has kept all this time and brought with him to various parades and matches, and then carries Kevin bridal style through the snowy wilderness. He personally nurses Kevin back to health in an old shrine, where - yet again - he is in disguise; this time as an elderly monk. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 266 Kevin shows disappointment that it wasn't Warsman who rescued him, as he dismisses his memory of being carried as a dream in his weakened state. Warsman reignites Kevin's spirit with an inspirational speech, before showing him the news of recent events, and reveals that Kevin has slept for four days, at which point - as Kevin gathers his most treasured possessions, including Warsman's old mask - Kevin flees to the final match against Asuraman. Warsman finally removes his disguise and watches with an impassive expression as Kevin leaves. Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc Battle Royale He first appears in disguise at the opening ceremony. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 33 Warsman takes the guise of Belmond, as part of the Hell's Bears, alongside Michael (Mammothman). A battle royale is announced. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 He spends a part of the match fighting against the Hell's Carpenters, before turning his attentions against Moaidon. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 The Jungle Books then attack the Hell's Bears, once the Celebrities are disqualified from the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 They throw the Hell's Bears at one another, but the Hell's Bears lock arms and counter with kicks to their opponents' faces. Hell's Bear #2 takes Savannah into a Bear Hug, while Hell's Bear #1 clutches Gori Max's and falls upside-down with him. Hell's Bear #2 flips himself and Savannah into a sub-ring, and it is then noticed Gori Max is still descending downward, but now he is directly over Savannah's head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 Their heads collide, which knocks them unconscious, and they are then dragged from the ring. The Hell's Bears then attack Illusions by biting them, but are subjected to a devastating counter. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 Later, they head into the sub-ring to attack Neptuneman and protect Mantaro Kinniku, but Neptuneman then knocks them both out of the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 44 They win the battle royale is won by default, as all other teams are eliminated, and - in the match-up event - are placed against Team Cosmos in the first round. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 During the event, the Hell's Bears are attacked by Meteoman, which tears Belmond's costume and rips off his eye in the process. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 54 First Round (More to Come) Quarter-Finals He ultimately loses in the competition, but his sacrifice allows for him to transfer a robotic part to Alisa Mackintosh, which saves her life and in turn Kevin's life. We last see him being taken back to the present timeline by the second generation. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Large Numbers Arc It is revealed - after accumulating so many injuries over the years - that Robin Mask has entered suspended animation as a part of his healing process. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 He is in Russia, where he will remain in stasis until his healing is completed. While he is resting, Turboman waits for him in Red Square. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9 Once fully healed, Warsman appears - alongside his peers - to fight against the second group of Perfect Chojin. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 32 On the seventh step, Warsman learns of Robin Mask's death in his match against Nemesis. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 65 Polarman takes advantage of his distraction and attacks from behind, but Warsman counters with his Bear Claw attack. They exchange a series of blows, while Warsman incorporates Robin's techniques into his repertoire, and - when Warsman tries to throw him out of the ring - he uses his fur coat to parachute down to safety. Polarman then gets the upper-hand and kicks Warsman's head, causing it to dent and partially damage his brain. Polarman attempts to use a Polar Nail attack on Warsman, while Warsman is down, but Warsman evades the attack. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 66 Warsman slowly works on attacking Polarman's weak-points, where he causes severe damage, but Polarman breaks Warsman's claws in the process. Warsman continues to attack Polarman's weak-points, and follows by biting at his leg, while his smile reveals that he plans to kill Polaman. He is knocked down again by Polarma. Warsman is reinvigorated by Robin's spirit, and gets up a fourth time to attack Polarman. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 67 It is soon after that Polarman gets the upper-hand, but Warsman's friends support him and cheer him, increasing his Yuujo Power. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 68 Polarman seemingly has Warsman defeated, as he lies atop of him and forces him into the mat, but Warsman rises with a Naked Tower Bridge. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 69 Warsman traps him in a Palo Special. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 70 Polarman snatches off Warsman's mask, but Warsman is no longer self-conscious, as he knows that he has the full support of his friends. Warsman finally defeats Polarman. Polarman asks for Warsman to kill him, but Warsman refuses. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 71 (More to Come) Six Spears Arc (More to Come) 'Techniques' ; }} : Razor sharp retractable iron claws. He has a pair of four on each hand, though he usually only uses one hand. ; : With his Bear Claws extended, Warsman does a spinning vertical leap towards his opponent, slashing them as he passes. :; :: Using both sets of Bear Claws (increases his Chojin Power to 2,000,000), Warsman jumps double his usual jumping height (increases his Chojin Power to 4,000,000), and then triples his spinning speed (increases his Chojin Power to 12,000,000), and launches himself towards his opponent. Used unsuccessfully against Buffaloman. Also his level three special on the PS2 game Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle. ; : Warsman’s trademark technique. He jumps on to an opponent’s back, wraps his legs around theirs, grabs their wrists, and pushes both arms forward, attempting to dislocate the opponent's shoulders. : Pallo Special The End '(パロ・スペシャル ジ・エンド) : A more painful version of the Pallo Special where while performing it, he forces his opponent face down onto the mat. ; : Warsman’s inner computer that allows him to pinpoint and exploit any weakness his opponent may have (even if they aren’t aware of the weakness). It also allows him to devise brand new techniques on the spot when needed. The computer can only last for 30 minutes, after which he overheats and white smoke emits from his body. : In the anime , Warsman don't have this weakness (the fight with Kinnikuman at the final of 21th Chojin olympics, have a duration of more than hour and half, and the inner computer malfunction are induced by the Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara). ; : From behind, Warsman jumps onto his opponent’s shoulders and begins striking them repeatedly with his elbows. ; : With his opponent face up on the canvas, Warsman holds their legs up, wraps his legs around their shins, and sits on their knees. ;Siberian Snow Storm : An anime only attack that was used against Bulldoggy and Big Magnum in the final arc of the anime (before the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne). Warsman was fighting Bulldoggy during the 5-on-3 tag match when he got bitten from behind by one of Bulldoggy's fangs. As Warsman tried to tag in Brocken Jr., Bulldoggy applied a body scissor to decrease his mobility and Big Magnum jumped in to finish Warsman off. Warsman quickly stabbed Big Magnum in the chest with his Bear Claws and picked him up over his head. Warsman then proceeded to Cossack Dance his way to the ropes and jumped out of the ring into the clouds (the ring was on top of a mountain range), sacrificing himself to defeat his two opponents. 'Career Information 'Championships' *Leningrad Chojin Heavyweight *21st Chojin Olympics 2nd Place *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (2nd Place) (as Chloe) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (9th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (7th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (19th Place) (as Chloe) 'Titles' *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (Semifinals) *Kevin Mask's Coach (as Chloe) 'Nicknames' * * * * * (as Chloe) 'Win/Loss Record (Singles)' *O Kommandas (Palo Special) *O Teapackman (Screw Driver) *O Pentagon (Bear Claw) *O Ramenman (Screw Driver) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster - 35 mins) (Manga) ''Kinnikuman: Chapter 120 (Kinniku Buster → Fū Rin Ka Zan) ''(Anime) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Asuraman (Interference) *O The Vice (Palo Special) *X Mammothman (Big Tusks) *X Buki Boy (Choke Sleeper) *O Polarman (Palo Special The End) 'Win/Loss Record (Tag)' : Chojin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask) :*O Blood Illusions (Double German Suplex Hold) :*X Hell Missionnaires (Cross Bomber) : Hell's Bears (Michael) *O Jungle Books (Teddy Crasher) (as Belmond) *O Team Cosmos (Teddy Crasher→ Screw Driver) (as Belmond) *X Nova Hell Expansions (Hell's Freezing Drop) 'Win/Loss Record (Anime Only)' *Δ Black Killer (Screw Driver→ Double KO) *− Kyoaku Chojins (Outcome Unknown) *O Black Bear (Screw Driver) *O Eye Satan (Palo Special) *Δ Eye Satan (Screw Driver) *O New Sunshine (Bear Claw) *Δ The Umibozun (Tag Formation Ace) (Tag Match with Robin Mask) *Δ Tohoten (Bear Claw→ Double KO) *Δ Bull Docky & Big Magnum (Siberian Snow Storm)Chojin Arc 'Successions' Gallery Warsman_Kin.png Wars_Rob.png Warsman.png Kin_Chloe_2.png Kin_chloe.png Kin_Wars_Kev.jpg Kevin_and_Chloe.jpg|Kevin and Chloe Warsman_Unmasked_2.jpeg Warsman_Injured.jpeg|Warsman (as Chloe) injured with damaged mask Warsman_Screenshot.jpg Kuroe.gif Warsman Unmasked.jpg|Unmasked 'Trivia' *'Favorite Food:' Borscht *'Special Skills:' Cossack Dance, Can play the Balalaika, wood-carver and doll-creator *'Theme Song: ' by Woo (feat. Hideyuki Hori as Warsman) *Warsman only smiles when '''he is fighting a great warrior and plans to kill them *Warsman makes a '''cameo in the last two chapters of the Yudetamago manga Scrap Sandayu in the guise of robot cop Battleman. *Warsman appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrested by Buchou for walking around in public with his Bear Claws exposed. *Warsman renounced his Russian citizenship and is now British 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ウォーズマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Robo Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Chojin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Russia Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from the United Kingdom